


0 километров до тебя

by Kami_Nader



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Femslash, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Kim Jennie/Kim Jisoo, One-Sided Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Всё, что у них есть - любовь, пополам с километрами.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	1. Chapter 1

_**Sleeping At Last — Arctic** _

У Джинхвана над головой — неоновые огни города, свет фонарей и жёлтые окна многоэтажек. Тёплый ночной ветер душного сеульского лета лижет скулы и пересохшие губы. До дома полтора километра пешком, потому что автобусы уже не ходят, и Джинхван всё бы отдал за возможность просто раствориться в воздухе прямо здесь и сейчас. Усталость камнями оседает в мышцах и суставах, но что ещё хуже — в голове. В висках стучит, а мысли о работе не делают жизнь лучше. Сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы пнуть со злости валяющуюся на пути банку. Джинхван пытается вспомнить, есть ли дома еда, и если нет, есть ли у него наличка. Однако по закону неудачников, последний круглосуточный магазин он благополучно пропускает. «Завтра, — машет он, устало проводя ладонью по лицу, — всё завтра.»

Квартира встречает его гнетущей тишиной и холодными полами. Джинхван снимает ботинки, прислонившись спиной к стене и пару раз прикладывается о неё затылком. Боль глухая и тупая. Живой. Сил нет ни на душ, ни на бутылку пива. Парень стаскивает с себя рубашку с брюками и падает в холодную постель. Кутается в одеяло, сворачиваясь в клубок, как дитё, и проваливаясь в сон ловит мысль — что даже на грусть и тоску он уже не способен.

И тем не менее ему снятся улыбающиеся глаза с солнечными морщинками и объятия крепких загорелых рук.

***

_  
**Clem Leek — Into The Wind**   
_

У Дживона над головой звёзды. Ночная прохлада и свежесть океана кружат голову и хочется смеяться просто так, от легкости бытия. В одной руке фруктовый лёд, в другой пакет с мороженым для младших, и всё время мира на путь домой и оставшуюся жизнь. В такие тихие и спокойные вечера действительно кажется, что впереди у тебя вся бесконечность, и жизнь твоя прекрасна в этот самый момент. Дживон жмурится от холодного фруктового сока и улыбается, считая звёзды. У него впереди еще уборка по дому и забота о мелких, однако это всё такие мелочи.

Дома шум и гам. Чжунэ гоняется за Чану в попытке отобрать свою приставку. Донхёк сидит на диване в наушниках и что-то отмечает в учебниках. Дживону тепло. У него семья из мелких баламутов и вечно кто-то ждущий его дома. Он машет пакетом и на него тут же налетают, словно оголодавшие чайки, выдергивая пакет из рук. Борьба за мороженое — совершенно ненужная, ведь Дживон купил всем то, что им нравится — длится минут пять, а потом все сидят на полу, уплетая вкусности и младшие наперебой рассказывают хёну о последних учебных днях и о планах на каникулы. Дживон посмеивается и чувствуется себя лёгким, словно шар с гелием, того гляди взмоет под потолок.

Свет в окнах гаснет, шум постепенно стихает. Какое-то время мальчишки пинаются и тащат друг у друга одеяла, но спустя пару мгновений мирно сопят, закинув друг на друга руки-ноги. Дживон тихо усмехается и идёт на кухню. Там он распахивает окно настеж, и не закрывает, пока прохладный ветер поздней ночи не заставит его покрыться гусиной кожей. Дживон обнимает себя за плечи и трет их, всего на секунду позволяя себе побыть несчастным. На душе резко становится тяжело и паршиво. Он смотрит на небо, усыпанное звёздами, и думает о том, что где-то за хренову тучу километров обладатель трогательной родинки под глазом даже не может видеть те же звезды.

Утром Дживону предстоит отправлять братьев последний раз в школу перед каникулами, а потом работать за компьютером полдня и заботиться о куче домашних дел. Ему просто некогда быть несчастным. Ему нельзя.

***

KHB: «Эй, ты тут?»

«Я вижу, что ты онлайн»

«Дживон, я решился»

«Отмалчивайся дальше. Я больше не собираюсь сдерживаться лишь потому что в его жизни был именно ты. Прости »

BBB: «Ханбин?»

«KHB offline».


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sleeping At Last — Mercury** _

После пары глотков вина Джинхван начинает говорить слишком много. Ханбин привык. В редкий выходной, когда можно расслабится, старший и без вина говорит больше чем обычно. Словно стоит только позволить себе расслабиться, так сразу же развязывается какой-то невидимый узел, позволяющий на мгновение говорить о том, о чем обычно умалчивается, утаивается где-то в уголках сознания.

Ханбин эти разговоры не любит. Но знает, как они нужны Хвану, а потому молча слушает. Уже два чертовых года. Джинхван качает в руке бокал с вином и вечерний ветер последнего июньского дня треплет его чёлку. С балкона вид на огни города, трассу и мигающие фары машин, без устали несущихся во все стороны. Джинхван тихо смеётся каким-то своим мыслям и младший искренне мечтает залезть в его голову и подсмотреть. Потому что сам Джинхван не расскажет. Он и половины не рассказывает. А Бин никогда не спрашивает. Это такое негласное правило, установленное... хрен знает кем.

— Меня задрало это чувство, Бин-а. Чувство, словно я иду с закрытыми глазами.

Ханбин переводит взгляд с городских огней, на Джинхвана. В его глазах отражается свет ночного мира, а ресницы подрагивают. Вот так это обычно и происходит. Джинхван просто внезапно начинает говорить. И Бин никогда не знает, вырваны ли из контекста слова старшего? Все ли мысли на эту тему озвучивает? Ханбин не узнает никогда наверное, а потому делает большой глоток из бокала и просто слушает.

— И ведь иду так старательно, словно это меня куда-то приведёт. Хотя это не так — я не обозначал четкую цель, — у Джинхвана руки скрещенные лежат на перилах балкона, голова на сгибе локтя и бокал в пальцах покачивается, грозя пролететь тринадцать этажей. — И вот я иду, но ничего не вижу перед собой. Ни-че-го.

Ханбин не уверен, пьян ли уже старший или действительно пытается донести до него что-то осмысленное. Он не уверен, пьян ли сам или же ему только чудится, что во всех словах и терзаниях Джинхвана можно вставлять одно и то же имя, из раза в раз.

— Каждый день одинаков, и я уже давно перестал пытаться почувствовать себя иначе. По новому, — Хван делает небольшой глоток вина и вытирает губы о рукав толстовки. — Только бессмысленный путь с закрытыми глазами, вот и всё, что осталось.

Младшему в этот момент кажется, что тоски в глазах Джинхвана так много, что вот-вот и она переполнит маленького хёна и затопит этот балкон, этот грёбаный город и эту чертову планету. Но первым рядом с Джинхваном захлебнётся сам Ханбин. Он сжимает в руках бокал и вспоминает переписку прошлой ночи и своё решение. И сейчас, глядя на Джинхвана, прикрывшего один глаз и смотрящего на искаженный город через бокал, Бин знает, что больше не сомневается.

— Я мог бы вести тебя, — говорит он внезапно и вздрагивает, потому что собственный голос кажется ему слишком громким. Джинхван отвлекается от бокала и медленно поворачивается к нему, слегка склоняя голову на бок. Смотрит так непроницаемо и нечитаемо, что Ханбину страшно даже. — Ты мог бы позволить мне открыть твои глаза. Отдать управление и позволить вести тебя.

Ханбин уже не уверен, что говорит то, что собирался. И точно не уверен, кто из них теперь несёт пьяный бред. Джинхван всё так же нечитаем. На его лице застывает выражение вежливого любопытства. И Ханбин выдыхает медленно, чувствуя как болезненно воздух покидает лёгкие.

Джинхван ставит точку в этом разговоре своим молчанием и грустной улыбкой. Так обычно улыбаются детям, когда не могут объяснить им грустные вещи, которых они сейчас не поймут.

Утром, когда Ханбин едет на работу, он успевает прочитать в твиттере Джинхвана:

«Я пошёл бы, куда бы ты ни захотел».

И Ханбин знает, что эти слова не для него.

Эти слова за тысячу километров. Туда, где они бессмысленны. Но туда, где их читают в другом часовом поясе, до белых костяшек сжимая смартфон. Туда, где слишком далеко, чтобы давать надежду ответом. И слишком глупо надеяться, что эти слова были с надеждой на ответ.

Дживон знает, что эти слова для него.

И легче, чем Ханбину ему не становится.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sleeping At Last — Pacific** _

— Я буду в порядке.

Джису смотрит на Дживона как на душевнобольного, которому уже никак не объяснить, что он не Бэтмен, Ницше или Мать Тереза. А он лишь улыбается своей кроличьей улыбкой, щурит и без того узкие глаза, всматриваясь в солнце уходящего дня. Песок Сил-Бич остывает, океан сверкает золотом последних солнечных лучей. Джису обнимает свои ноги, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Иногда ей кажется, что друг детства у неё по меньшей мере святой, или просто самый наивный дурак в мире. Всё может быть, когда это Дживон.

Неподалеку от них смех, возня и возмущенные вопли Чжунэ. Братья Дживона бросают мяч через сетку, победно кричат и заставляют улыбаться уже уходящих с пляжа людей. Каникулы начались. Джису смотрит на друга, который, словно кот на солнышке жмурится и впитывает тепло так, будто вовсе не он вот уже два года живет под солнцем Калифорнии.

— Не будешь ты в порядке, — фыркает Джису, запуская пальцы в волосы и оставляя там крупинки песка, — даже если загрузишь себя заботой о братьях на всё лето или на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Ты умеешь быть позитивной, подруга, — усмехается Дживон и откидывается на спину на песок, всматриваясь в сиреневое небо. — Выше нос и…  
— Как мы можем быть в порядке, — перебивает его Джису, глядя на полосу горизонта так, что и океану заледенеть недолго, — когда мы здесь, а они там.

Дживон молчит. Он ненавидит вспоминать о том, что на самом деле ему не хватает для счастья всего одной, но такой решающей переменной. Дживону нельзя вспоминать об этом. У Дживона жизнь за два года наконец-то начала налаживаться: младшие братья отошли от страшной аварии, привыкли к новому дому. И Дживону, как самому старшему теперь в семье, ничего не остаётся кроме как посвятить свою жизнь им. Друг молчит, но Джису и так знает, о чём он думает. И её искренне бесит то, как Дживон просто положил на свою жизнь в свои двадцать три. Друзья много раз говорили ему, что в конце концов они не остались совсем сиротами, есть ведь тётя, что приютила их в Сил-Бич. Но Дживон лишь качал головой и говорил, что она и так слишком много для них сделала, и что он не имеет права просто сбагрить ей своего родного младшего брата и двоюродного, и свалить устраивать свою жизнь. При том, что у неё есть ещё и Чану. К тому же, мама Чану в вечных разъездах по миру как истинный историк-археолог. И Джису понимает. И молчала принимала бы это, если бы не одно «но» — то, как дёргаются и дрожат руки Дживона при каждом уведомлении на телефоне.

— У меня нет времени беспокоиться о том, что происходит за хрен знает сколько километров от меня, — парень улыбается, и Джису словно видит не друга, а его отражение в треснувшем зеркале. Где все слова и эмоции слишком искажены, слишком лживы. — Моя жизнь вот здесь, с оболтусами, которым ты готовишь оладьи по выходным.

Джису ненавидит иногда себя за свою эмпатию и слишком сильную любовь к друзьям. Ей хватает своей тоски, но боль друга будто бы душит её. И больше всего она ненавидит, когда не может ничем помочь тем, кто ей дорог. Девушка наблюдает за тем, как младшие бегут наперегонки до пирса. Донхёк хохочет, обгоняя Чжунэ, и Джису понимает, за что так цепляется её друг. Эти дети спустя долгое время вновь могут смеяться. И да, это дорогого стоит. Джису переводит взгляд на горизонт, где огненный шар тает, опускаясь в воду.

— Девять тысяч шестьсот двадцать два километра, — говорит она тихо, снова пряча лицо в коленях. — Я смотрела в интернете. Почти десять тысяч километров по воде до Сеула.  
— Это же много? — голос у Дживона хриплый с отголосками искусственного приподнятого настроения, за которым он прятался. — Так странно, но почему-то эта цифра совсем не кажется мне страшной. Она менее жуткая, чем «океан».  
— Хён! Чану говорит, что тётя скоро будет по скайпу звонить, — пустующий пляж заполняет звонкий голос Донхёка, Дживон тут же встаёт, отряхиваясь от песка и зовёт мелких домой.

Джису не видит его лица, но точно знает, что друг улыбается братьям самой искренней и неподдельной улыбкой.

А на дне его зрачков умирает солнце уходящего дня.

И Дживон вместе с ним.

***

— Я скучаю, Джису-я, — голос Дженни на том конце провода словно слегка механизирован или это только кажется. Возможно Джису просто накручивает себя, потому что знает, что ни голос в трубке, ни изображения в видео-звонке не заменят тепло рук и чужое дыхание на своих губах.

— Как там Джинхван? — спрашивает Джису, потому что ей проще говорить о других, чем делать ещё больнее им обеим лишним напоминанием того, сколько километров лежит между ними. Дженни улыбаться перестаёт и мнётся.

— Кузен твой с каждой нашей встречей выглядит так, словно он как минимум живет в Азкабане. А у Дживона что?

— Светится как лампочка, — бурчит Джису, и Дженни прекрасно понимает, что это значит. Они еще немного говорят обо всём: об учебе Джису, о концертах группы Дженни и её новых песнях. Они говорят о всяких мелочах, вроде новых фильмов, книг и знакомых. Пытаются заполнить информацией пустоту в десять тысяч километров. И когда понимают, что это невозможно, разговор скатывается лишь в последнюю фразу на выдохе:

— Мне не хватает тебя.

— Я знаю.

***

Где-то в Сеуле ливень бьёт по крышам и мешает уснуть.

Джинхван читает чужой блог и думает, что наверное они оба профессионалы в причинении боли друг другу и самим себе.

«Девять тысяч шестьсот двадцать два километра.

Целый океан.

Разве это когда-либо было важно?

Когда от моего сердца

ноль километров до тебя».


End file.
